Fearless
by SquishyAnon
Summary: Quinn sings to let her emotions out, little does she know Rachel's been watching her.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, nor do I pretend to, this is all just for entertainment and I am not making any money on this story.

**A/N:** This is just a little one-shot that popped into my head, this is my first song fic so please don't hate. Feel free to listen to the song as you read, the song is Fearless by Colbie Caillat. I kind of left it open so if there's enough interest or anyone wants more I can write a sequel. So I hope you all enjoy it, and please read and review :3

* * *

Quinn walked into the empty choir room and sat down at the piano, she hadn't played for ages but still remembered the technique like it was yesterday, she unballed her fists and began to play, as Rachel Berry slipped into the room unnoticed. The notes came to her easily and the lyrics rolled off her tongue, dripping with emotion.

_If that's the way you love, you've got to learn so much_

_ If that's the way you say goodbye_

_ Then this is how it ends and I'm alright with it_

_ You're never gonna see me cry, 'cause I've cried_

Rachel had never seen Quinn so emotional, the head cheerleader was usually well composed and never let anyone past the walls, when the chorus hit, Rachel knew this song had more meaning behind it than just being sung for practice.

_So go on, go on and break my hear_

_ I'll be okay, there's nothing you can do to me_

_ That's ever going to bury me_

_ So go on, go on and leave, my love_

_ Out on the street, I'm fearless_

_ Better believe I'm fearless, fearless_

Quinn had been hurt, badly, this much Rachel knew and all she wanted to do was walk up to the blonde and wrap her in a hug but she couldn't do that because she was 'man-hands' and Quinn, well, Quinn was amazing, she was popular, she had Finn, and above all she had friends, Rachel had no one but her dads and as great as they were Rachel needed more and she wanted it to come from Quinn.

_If this is how it hurts, it couldn't get much worse_

_ If this is how it feels to fall_

_ Then that's the way it is, we live with what we miss_

_ We learn to build another wall, till it falls_

Quinn played back into the chorus, holding the attention of an audience she didn't know she had. Rachel watched intently as Quinn's fingers glided smoothly across the keys, never missing a beat, it was at that moment Rachel realized that she was in love with Quinn, it was when those words hit her that she vowed to always be there, even if she wasn't wanted and to hurt whoever it was that had hurt Quinn so badly.

_If it's between love and losing_

_ And to never have known the feeling, I'd still side with love_

_ And if I end up lonely at least I will be there knowing, I believe in love_

Rachel was lost in thought as Quinn once again repeated the chorus, bringing the song to an end, she hadn't heard the music stop or the scrape of the piano bench as Quinn got up to leave, it was the voice that called out her name that made her realize she'd been caught, a voice that wasn't harsh or insulting, but was soft, accented by a slight whimper as the blonde finally broke into tears.

Rachel rushed from her seat to catch the shaky blonde before she fell and walked her over to a set of chairs so she could sit down, as Rachel went to pull away from her, Quinn only held tighter. Sobbing into Rachel's neck, Quinn tried to speak, she tried to explain the meaning behind the song and why she was such a wreck but she couldn't get the words out and Rachel sat there holding her, telling her it would be alright, but she knew it wouldn't be, because Finn had left her and Puck had wanted her and the only person she wanted would never want her.

Quinn finally calmed down and sat up, as she looked into Rachel's eyes she didn't care about the song anymore or that Finn had broken her heart or that Puck had wanted into her pants, all she cared about was the short brunette who was sitting in front of her, the girl she had tortured throughout high school, the girl who for some reason was still sitting there, holding onto her, and she let it slip, she let three small words escape her mouth:

"I want you."

And without waiting for a response or even explaining her words further, Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel, and to Quinn's delight Rachel didn't pull away, she only pulled Quinn in closer.

THE END


End file.
